Hold Me Closer
by SohmaChild15
Summary: Everyone knows what happened when Hatori asked Akito for permission to marry Kana, but nobody was aware of the happenings the night before. Rated PG13 for sexual situations.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kana or Hatori Sohma.

**Warning(s):** For our younger readers who also treasure this paring, I pray that you know that this story contains sexual material. Thank you

**Summary: **Everyone knows what happened when Hatori asked Akito for permission to marry Kana, but nobody was aware of the happenings the night before. Rated PG13 for sexual situations.

**Hold Me Closer**

_Written By: XBlackfireX_

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Kana. I suppose I took up more time than I promised." Hatori's gray eyes traced to his lover's as she waited for him outside of the Sohma Main House. Kana smiled sweetly, reaching out and taking his hand.

"It's alright sweetheart I don't mind. How is Akito-san faring?"

"He's a little weak, but aside from that his health is improving from yesterday."

"I'm glad. Now where should we go?" There was a hint of excitement in her voice, also a tone of longing in a way. The physician eyed her curiously, a sly smile taking his lips. He stopped her, the both almost to the car. He placed a hand to her face positioning his mouth only a few centimeters from her ear.

"Let's leave Kana."

She shivered from the sensation, let alone the huskiness in his voice. Just the tone sent chills deep within her body. Her hands arose from her sides as she placed them on the sides of his face. She met lips with him passionately. He deepened the kiss, urging her to respond with the passion he knew she possessed. After a few moments the pair released, each softly inhaling air.

"Where should we go my love?" She tapped his nose knowing how that caused a reaction of him scrunching his nose in an adorable manner. He kissed her on the forehead gingerly.

"Wherever you wish to go."

* * *

"It's not much, but it's a home for now."

"I think it's wonderful."

The two entered Kana's apartment shortly after the time of ten P.M. Hatori switched on a light before seating himself onto her couch, loosening and detaching his tie. She went into the bedroom where she began to strip herself of her warm clothing. A smile came to her as she rummaged through her possessions to find the proper attire for the evening with her mate. At last, satisfied with her apparel, she pranced into the living room, allowing herself to plop onto the couch next to him. His eyes widened slightly at her now more revealing breast. His hand slowly made its way towards the top of them as he began to create circular patterns with his index finger. She smiled placing her own hand on his.

"What to do, what to do," she began playfully, "I'm yours for the evening."

"Just for the evening?" he asked beginning to unbutton his vest.

She leant in closer, careful not position herself in the wrong way due to his certain _condition. _"I'm yours for as long as you'll take me."

"That's a long time," he smiled at her slowly continuing to undress.

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm. Kana," he began, bare-chested, "I don't know what's happened lately, between the two us I mean. Ever since I met you, you've completely altered the person I thought I was. You can't imagine how happy you've made me not caring about my family's curse. You're everything to me and now I want to share my life with you."

Tears began to form and fall as she saw him dig into his pocket for the item she prayed that he would offer to her. Cries were now escaping from her lips as her hands went to her eyes when seeing the doctor take a kneel in front of her. He took her trembling hand within his own as a warm smile claimed his lips.

"Ha-Hatori," she made out through the sobs that continued to escape from her uncontrollably.

"Kana, will you allow me the honor of asking your hand in marriage?"

Time seemed to have stopped, for the moment seemed to last forever. Happiness, sorrow, joy, frustration, new emotions seemed to engulf her all at once. Not being able to speak, she began to nod slowly then vigorously. His declaration of love had been accepted. Tears began to well within his own eyes, him trying desperately to hold them back. _She loves me!_ His soul rejoiced. _Kana...MY Kana...she loves me..._ His logical side cautioned him to be careful, to not trust blindly...to keep in mind of Akito and his punishments...but he ignored it for the moment, choosing instead to revel in the moment, to enjoy the feeling of loving and being loved in return for as long as he could.

"Kana..." He whispered softly, reverently, as he slipped the ring onto her slender finger. She looked at it for several moments unable to believe what reality was hitting her with. Looking into her shimmering eyes solemnly for several long seconds, he struggled to find the truth in her promising gaze that would unlock the chains binding his heart that had wound around him. Releasing a soft, inaudible sigh, he felt his soul rejoice at the deep love shining in her eyes, and he slowly claimed her lips in a tender, loving kiss, praying that his own feelings weren't clouding his judgment.

"Hatori," she managed to murmur between breaks in the passionate kiss. The male stopped short, keeping his forehead in lock with hers, his fingers now jumbled within the depths of her hair. "Have you consulted Akito-san of this?"

"I've arranged a meeting with him as of tomorrow to ask his permission. It's all settled."

"Oh Hatori I love you!" she began to feel stronger sensations taking her down a path she hadn't expected herself to be traveling for a few more months. She placed her arms out to hold him in a dear embrace when suddenly she stopped short remembering what she had forgotten.

"It's alright love. I don't want you to fear hugging me. If that's what makes you happy, than so be it. Besides I think I'll be alright for a few moments without water." He outstretched his arms welcoming her into his body. Without further hesitation she threw herself into his embrace, her arms going around his neck. As expected a cloud of smoke clouded her view. She giggled in a high feminine way as she ran with the struggling sea horse to bathroom.

* * *

"Mmm."

"Feeling better?"

He sat up to find himself in her bed unclothed. The covers had been pulled over him covering his lower half. He smiled noticing she too was bare. She sat next to him, her side of the covers draped over her breast. He shook his head, trying to remember the sensation of her embrace before his transformation. He failed in doing so but decided to forget about the matter. His eyes caught hold of the beautiful, shimmering, ring he had given to her out of his love.

"You know," she started twisting her index finger into her hair, "you make a very sexy sea horse."

He snorted, a rolling of the eyes taking place, "Really? Do you think so?"

"No not really," she stated trying to hide the smile that refused to be hidden.

"You know what else?"

"What?"

"I love you and want to be with you always."

He repositioned himself over her in a push-up position as not to embrace her as his soul pleaded him to do so. She brushed her hand against his bare chest, smiling when he tried to kiss her hand. "That doesn't look very comfortable." She noticed his hands beginning to shake as he tried to keep himself elevated from her. He shook his head not letting himself be fooled. She took his arm and lowered him to the side of her where his new position was. The both of them, now lying on the sides of their bodies, continued to stare at eachother lovingly. He reached for her breast slowly, eyes widening when she grasped his hand and pulled it quicker to its destination. He began to caress them softly knowing from his medical studies that woman's breasts were a most delicate thing.

"How many will we have?" she whispered into the silence of the room.

He looked at her in a little confusion, "Of what?"

"Children, silly!" she giggled, hearing a small gasp escape from him. She felt his hands shake beneath the covers.

"We haven't even gotten married and your thinking of children? Oh Kana."

She pouted slightly, watching his eyes soften at her adorable expression. He leant his forehead onto hers their lips a short distance apart. "What? You wouldn't want to have any children?"

"It's not that," he perspired, "the thought just frightens me as of now."

"We could have a little boy and name him after you or maybe a little girl. I've always liked the name Sakura for a girl."

"Sakura is a beautiful name. She would probably be as attractive as her mother," he nibbled softly onto her ear. She pushed him off with her shoulder in a playful manner. He exhaled now turning to lie on his back. She inched in towards his heat-radiating body and leant her head onto his broad chest. His hand went into her hair, brushing it back and forward.

"You're nervous," she told him in a curious tone.

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Your heart rate is above normal."

"I see, well what's the diagnosis? It's alright I can take it."

"It seems, Dr. Sohma, that you've been bitten by a rare insect."

He chuckled softly, "You don't say. Tell me what rare insect has infected me."

"_Lovitis Insectus._"

"What?"

"The love bug." She pushed herself upwards claiming his lips once more. His legs crossed over hers as she began to deepen the kiss as he'd hoped. Her hands were mangled within the pools of his black hair, her elbows resting on his shoulders. He kept his hands on her lower body, trying not to position himself wrongly for one false move and _poof_. She pulled away from him, her tongue coating over her lips in an anxious method. He closed his eyes feeling as if paradise were opening its gates and welcoming him in. Never had he felt such a strong sensation as he did now. It was overwhelming.

"I love you Kana Sohma," he whispered into the dark room they inhabited. He waited for her response which came slowly yet lovingly.

"And I love you Hatori Sohma, I love you more than anything."

* * *

"Akito-san has been awaiting your return Hatori-san," One of the many servants told the doctor as he led him and Kana down the hallway that led to Akito's chambers. Kana grabbed hold of his hand, as a slight twinge of discomfort lodged into her chest. He squeezed her hand reassuringly knowing that the pressure was not only on him as he prayed it to be. The servant announced their coming and at Akito's word, the door was slid open to reveal the thin boy seated in the shadows. Hatori entered, Kana by his side. He sat her down, his hand slowly slipping from her grasp as he sat in front of her.

"What do I owe this pleasure Hatori?" Akito's cold voice filled the room as the older male had seated himself. Taking a breath for the confidence he couldn't seemed to find, Hatori stated his comings that he wouldn't know would open the door for his suffering.

"Kana and I wish to be married........."

**-End-**

Author's Notes: This fic was somehow a let go of the pent up feelings I had had for Kana and Hatori. I tried adding a little "flavor" to the story as best I could. Only reviews will tell if I succeeded in doing so. –Farewell for now XBlackfireX


	2. Take Me Away

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character Kana Sohma, nor do I own "Take Me Away" written by Avril Lavigne.

**Warning(s)**: The warnings are mild in the chapter. There are a few parts where language may be the cause, but other then that this is a pretty safe chapter.

**Summary for the chapter: **After hearing upon what Akito has to say, and witnessing her lover in severe pain, Kana is slowly breaking inside. Also an unexpected visitor makes a stop to see her.

**Hold Me Closer**

**Chapter 2: Take Me Away**

_Written By: XBlackfireX_

"_This is all YOUR fault! Your worthless! Do you hear me?! Worthless!"_

The door slowly opened to her home as she entered. The rain had mercilessly chosen to drench her and she had tried to outrun it. Her heart felt as if it could explode at any moment. Her eyes remained in the widened position they had been when seeing, hearing, and feeling her lover's pain. Kana Sohma had been rejected. She slowly brought her left hand to her face, noticing the beautiful ring that had been given to her. Bringing her hand down she removed it and set it on the nearby table. Her shoes made somewhat of a sloshing noise as she walked across the room to where he and her had slept comfortably. She sat on the bed still in a haze of some sort.

"_Ha-Hatori! You're bleeding!" She had stood to go over to him._

"_Stay back you filthy bitch! Can't you seen you've done enough! Leave now!"_

_Keeping a hand on his bleeding eye, Hatori turned and watched as Kana began to back away, her eyes keeping focus on Akito. He had reached out a bloody hand to her, hoping she would stay as he longed for her to do._

"_Kana." His voice had been shaky, filled with an undying pain._

"_Do I have to repeat myself again! Get the fuck out of my house! GET OUT!" Akito, breaking free of Shigure's grasp, threw a chair to make his statement as violent as possible. _

"_I'm sorry Hatori........." Without further thought, she ran from the room hearing only Akito's loud shouts, and Hatori's cries of pain. Her world had died along with every strain of happiness._

**I cannot find a way to describe it**

**It's there inside**

**All I do is hide **

**I wish that it would just go away**

**What would you do **

**You do if you knew**

**What would you do**

"It's all my fault," she whispered into the silence of the room. Her vision became blinded by a screen of warm tears, no sooner falling down her face. Her eyes shut tight, her shoulders shaking, she turned and began crying as if her heart had been torn out, cut up, and pieces burned. She held a pillow within her grasp, the same pillow Hatori had been lying on. She inhaled his wonderful scent, it only bringing more pain and tears onto her.

"It's my fault! I'm such an idiot! Why couldn't I have been braver? Why did he had to suffer for me. I, I needed to protect him. He knew Akito wouldn't take to the idea as nicely as he wanted, but he took that risk for me. For an unworthy bitch like me!"

**All the pain, I thought I knew**

**All the thoughts lead back to you**

**Back to what, was never said**

**Back and forth, inside my head**

**I can't handle this confusion**

**I'm unable come and take me away**

"Kana, may I come in?"

The weeping female's eye shot open at the soft voice that had called to her. Sitting up and she found that man that had been her and Hatori's biggest support. Smiling, Shigure entered her room and sat on the edge of her bed. About a month before, Hatori and Kana had invited a few close friends for a small get together at Kana's apartment, therefore Shigure remembered the exact location.

"Please, Shigure-san, I'm sorr—"He had placed a hand on her mouth as to stop her from saying anything more on the matter.

"He's in pain but we've managed to wrap up his injured eye." Kana's tears continued to trail down her face as now they stopped where Shigure's hand covered her mouth. "Kana I know what Akito said has hurt you deeply, and I know that is a wound that will never heal on you, but please I only want the best for you and Ha'ri. You two belong together," he paused as the female had removed his hand from her mouth and began to speak.

"No Shigure-san he doesn't deserve someone as unworthy as me. Akito-san was right, he was right about everything!" she began to cry again as Shigure noted that Akito's words had taken a greater effect on her that he had realized.

**I feel like I'm alone**

**All by myself I need to get around this**

**My words are cold**

**I don't want them to hurt you**

**If I show you**

**I don't think you'd understand **

'**Cause no one understands**

"But your not unworthy dear," he picked up her chin and brought her eyes to view his. He suddenly wished he hadn't done that. Her eyes held so much pain so much sadness, it affected him as well. "If anything your more than worthy. If Ha'ri thought you were unworthy would he had slept with you last night?" Kana's eyes widened wondering how the hell he had found out.

"But," she began, her voice tear-strained, "we can't get married. Akito-san has spoken. Hatori was injured because of _my _stupidity!"

"Stop blaming yourself! It's not your fault things turned out like this!" The dog had raised his voice slowly hoping to get his point across clear enough for her capability to process. She inhaled through her nose which was clogged due to her constant cries. She shook her head denying what she had thought to be true.

**All the pain, I thought I knew**

**All the thoughts lead back to you**

**Back to what, was never said**

**Back and forth, inside my head**

**I can't handle this confusion**

**I'm unable come and take me away**

"Hatori loves you Kana and you know that. And if loosing his virginity to you doesn't say that then I don't know what will. You're everything to him Kana. I knew that when he told me he was going to propose to you." Kana's cries slowed to a stop as Shigure had stated something that had interested her. Had Hatori gone to him first when consulting whether to ask for her hand in marriage?

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_Oh Ha'ri I don't know what do say!" Shigure had embraced the dragon tightly and actually had lifted him a few inches from the ground. Hatori gave into a smile as Shigure had put him down._

"_So you think she'll accept?" he asked, his voice taking a tone of excitement._

"_Of course she will. She loves you! Oh I'm going to cry," the dog stated, placing a hand over his eyes that were filling rapidly with unshed tears of joy._

**I'm going nowhere on and on and**

**I'm getting nowhere on and on and on**

**I'm going nowhere on and on and off**

**And on and off and on**

"_Your overreacting you know that?"_

_As Shigure had removed his hand, he noticed tears too filling the doctor's as the both of them stood outside alone. Without further explanation he had embraced him yet again. To his surprise Hatori had raised his arms around him. The two them stood like that for a few moments._

"_Uncle Shii now doesn't that sound adorable."_

_At hearing that Hatori pushed away from him, his shimmering eyes widening at the thought of him becoming a father so soon. Shigure had laughed placing a hand on the other male's shoulder. Hatori reached into his pocket and had pulled out the small box that contained the small piece of love that would have a huge impact on the both of them. _

**All the pain, I thought I knew**

**All the thoughts lead back to you**

**Back to what, was never said**

**Back and forth, inside my head**

**I can't handle this confusion**

**I'm unable come and take me away**

"And so he loves you."

"He may love me Shigure-san, but what has happened today will never be forgotten. How can he forgive me when something like that happened?"

"I think he has already forgiven you."

She looked at him once more before leaning over and leaning her head onto her arms that had somehow propped against his lap. Although her cries had stopped, tears remained to trail down her face. Shigure began stroking her hair trying his best to comfort her. After a few moments he noticed the female had cried herself to sleep. He slowly arose and covered her before standing at the door keeping his eyes held on her. He sighed closing his eyes. _I've done my part Ha'ri, now all that's left is yours._

**Take me away**

**Break me away**

**Take me away..........**

**-End-**

Author's Notes: Ok, due to the wonderful reviews I received ::smiles:: I've decided to write at least two more chapters. The next chapter will be Hatori's reaction in all of this. I hope that this chapter made all who read realize how painful it must have been for Kana who felt so much guilt for something she couldn't have predicted. Anyway review if you please and expect a review from me! –Farewell for now XBlackfireX


	3. The Reason

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters Hatori, Shigure, Kana and Akito Sohma. I also do not own "The Reason" by Hoobastank. Yes I know everyone is getting tired of this song

**Warnings: **Once again language may be the cause.

**Summary: **After having his eye severely injured, Hatori reflects on some of the moments he had had with the woman called Kana. And when he sees her for the first time in days.........will the two be able to confront eachother without fear?

**Hold Me Closer**

**Chapter 3: The Reason**

_Written By: XBlackfireX_

* * *

"_Ha-Hatori! You're bleeding!" She had stood to go over to him._

"_Stay back you filthy bitch! Can't you see you've done enough! Leave now!"_

_Keeping a hand on his bleeding eye, Hatori turned and watched as Kana began to back away, her eyes keeping focus on Akito. He had reached out a bloody hand to her, hoping she would stay as he longed for her to do._

"_Kana." His voice had been shaky, filled with an undying pain._

"_Do I have to repeat myself again? Get the fuck out of my house! GET OUT!" Akito, breaking free of Shigure's grasp, threw a chair to make his statement as violent as possible. _

"_I'm sorry Hatori........." Without further thought, she ran from the room hearing only Akito's loud shouts, and Hatori's cries of pain. Her world had died along with every strain of happiness. Shigure had rushed to Hatori's side shortly after, trying to push aside the thought of the puddle of blood beside his dear friend. Hatori had looked to Shigure, the warm red liquid still emitting from his eye, and spoken._

"_Sh-Shigure please go after her."_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

He sat there in the darkness of the spare room that had been given to him. As many painkillers as he had taken it couldn't help with ache within the chambers of his heart. His head, eye, and body throbbed from pain not mention the sorrow he held for his beloved. How could she forgive him now? After what Akito had said and after seeing him like that. Also he had wondered where Shigure had gone too. He hoped at least he would be here for him. But............he did not blame Akito for this. He placed all blame on himself for being as foolish as to ever thinking it could be possible. That someday he would be as happy as to share his life with another person.

"Hatori?"

He heard the voice and recognized it only to belong to his young master Akito Sohma. The dragon couldn't see due to the bandages wrapped around his eyes but could feel Akito's presence and could also feel his cold eyes staring at him. The doctor tried to act as if nothing had ever taken place that very day. "Good afternoon Akito-san." He heard his footsteps become closer until he was merely centimeters away. He felt Akito's cold hand began to stroke his face. He shivered automatically.

"Oh my dearest Hatori. Do you see why we must never let strangers enter our family?" He spoke with sincerity and compassion. Hatori didn't answer. He felt the young master's fingers trace to his injured eye. It stopped there amongst the thick bandages that encircled it. "You'll be much happier now Hatori. You never needed that dirty tramp. Just look how happy you were without her."

He could feel the anger rise deep within my body, yet remained as calm as he could allow himself. For the first time since he could remember he wanted to hurt Akito. Not only did he want to hurt him he wanted to murder him. The injured male let his anger diminish knowing that that wasn't the best solution. _She isn't a dirty tramp she's an angel that was sent to me to brighten my life and touch my heart as she has done. I wasn't happy before I met her. I was alone. Therefore my reason for happiness leads to her. She really is the reason._

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**There's many things I wish I didn't do**_

_**But I continue learning**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

"What's this?" He had asked watching as Kana had held out a small blue teddy bear with a card in its paws. She smiled a tint of red taking to her cheeks.

"It's a get well bear," she laughed as the confused male had raised an eyebrow.

"You got this for me?" He wondered as he sat up in bed to view her shimmering eyes that he had come to love.

She had placed her hand onto his forehead and gave into a skeptical look, "Are you sure you fever's not getting worse? Of course I got it for you, do you see any more sick doctors around here?" He took the bear into a soft grasp and looked at it smiling. He seemed to smile a lot more since he had met her. She bent down and kissed his forehead. "Get better ok?"

"Doctor's orders?"

"Yes, doctor's orders."

_**That I just want you to know**_

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

It was truly a beautiful evening that night. The stars had come out early, the moon shining beautifully in the heavenly atmosphere. Hatori walked hand and hand with his lover down one of the many paths in a rural area. They had taken the day off and devoted as much time as they could towards each other. How the dragon-cursed male wished he could have held her as any normal man would hold his woman. Then again he wasn't normal, and far from it.

"Hatori are you alright?" she had asked him, the both stopping on a small bridge over a pond. They were the only two people in the area or so it seemed. He looked to her and tried his best to smile which was particularly hard at the moment. She had placed a hand to his face. He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand.

"No I'm not," Hatori had answered truthfully releasing her hand and placing both of his arms on the bridge railing. He could feel her staring at him from behind. "I want to hold you Kana. I want to do everything a normal couple would do. But I can't and that makes me realize maybe you'd be happier without me." He heard her gasp, shortly before she tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned he felt a painful burning sensation on his left cheek. She had slapped him.

"Hatori Sohma!" She started, eyes battling tears, "I can't believe you would say something like that. I've already told you I don't care about your curse, what more can I say for you to believe me? The fact that you would want to do all those things is reassuring that you care for me." She had grasped his hand and held it to her chest.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you**_

**_It's something I must live with everyday_**

_**And all the pain I put you through**_

_**I wish that I could take it all away**_

_**And be the one who catches all your tears**_

"Kana I'd like to introduce you to Shigure, Shigure this is Kana."

"It's very nice to finally meet the woman Ha'ri has been raving on about," Shigure smiled as he had held out a hand in his greeting. Hatori glared at him knowing very well that he hadn't exactly "raved" about Kana, or had he?

Kana blushed as she had taken his hand, "It's very nice to meet you as well."

"And I'm told you are aware of the zodiac curse?"

"Yes sir, Hatori has explained everything to me."

"Ah-hah well would you like to see my zodiac ani—"

"NO she wouldn't," Hatori started forth a look of agrivation in his stare.

"Very well I'll just go inside and make something to eat."

The other male watched Shigure as he entered the house, but before entering he had looked back to him and smiled. A smile that somehow the doctor knew was not intended for a playful sort, but one of true approval and happiness for his elation.

_**That's why I need you to hear**_

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you, and the reason is you**_

_**And the reason is you, and the reason is you**_

Tears began to form and fall as she saw him dig into his pocket for the item she prayed that he would offer to her. Cries were now escaping from her lips as her hands went to her eyes when seeing the doctor take a kneel in front of her. He had taken her trembling hand within his own as a warm smile claimed his lips.

"Ha-Hatori," she had made out through the sobs that continued to escape from her uncontrollably.

"Kana, will you allow me the honor of asking your hand in marriage?"

Time seemed to have stopped, for the moment seemed to last forever. Happiness, sorrow, joy, frustration, new emotions seemed to engulf her all at once. Not being able to speak, she began to nod slowly then vigorously. His declaration of love had been accepted. Tears began to well within his own eyes, him trying desperately to hold them back. _She loves me!_ His soul rejoiced. _Kana...MY Kana...she loves me..._ His logical side cautioned him to be careful, to not trust blindly...to keep in mind of Akito and his punishments...but he ignored it for the moment, choosing instead to revel in the moment, to enjoy the feeling of loving and being loved in return for as long as he could.

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

"It seems, Dr. Sohma, that you've been bitten by a rare insect."

He had chuckled softly, "You don't say. Tell me what rare insect has infected me."

"_Lovitis Insectus._"

"What?"

"The love bug." She had pushed herself upwards claiming his lips once more. His legs crossed over hers as she began to deepen the kiss as he'd hoped. Her hands were mangled within the pools of his black hair, her elbows resting on his shoulders. He had kept his hands on her lower body, trying not to position himself wrongly for one false move and _poof_. She pulled away from him, her tongue coating over her lips in an anxious method. He closed his eyes feeling as if paradise were opening its gates and welcoming him in. Never had he felt such a strong sensation as he did now. It was overwhelming.

"I love you Kana Sohma," he had whispered into the dark room they inhabited. He waited for her response which came slowly yet lovingly.

"And I love you Hatori Sohma, I love you more than anything."

_**That I just want you to know-oh-oh**_

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

It had been three days since he had last seen her. His left eye still pained him yet at least he could still see from his right one. He had missed seeing her, talking with her; he especially missed the taste of her kiss. He knocked on her door, his heartbeat increasing with every passing second. He heard footsteps coming and the door unlocking. Moments later he saw her form. His eyes widened. _What have I done?! _Her eyes were irritated and puffy, most definitely from crying. Also she looked pale, as if she hadn't been outside for a few days. Despite the fact that she looked weak her reaction was that of someone strong.

"Hatori!" She cried in both a happy and fearful tone. He looked to her and nodded. It was truly him and not an illusion. As he reached out to stroke her hair she flinched away from his soft touch. He slowly felt his heart crushing inside. Had this been the same woman he had seen three days before? Feeling guiltier than he could remember he allowed his weakened knees to give way as he fell to them.

"Hatori, what's wrong?" she asked going to her knees as well. He kept his focus straight ahead and tried to not deny the fact that she still loved him. She began to cry as his right eye traced to hers. He placed a hand to her trembling shoulder hoping to comfort a scar that would never heal.

_**I've found a reason to show**_

_**A side of me you didn't know**_

_**A reason for all that I do**_

_**And the reason is you...**_

"I'm so sorry Hatori," she finally made out in a quiet, withdrawn voice. He couldn't hold back the burning tears that pleaded to be released. Eyes merely seconds from emitting tears he closed them realizing something he hadn't long before. He would never find happiness. She saw the tears trail down his face and wished for nothing more then to see him happy. _It's my fault_ they both thought in unison. Moments after, another one of the female's gasps filled the air. No sooner had he realized that blood was soaking through the layers of bandage wrapped around his left eye. He knew the tears had irritated the wound causing a reaction of the red substance.

"Hatori your eye!"

He didn't care. What did it matter now? He would never be happy again so why should it matter. Feeling the same sadness that had overwhelmed her three days before she placed her hands to her face and leant over into his lap. He watched as she cried her heart out. He felt as if an icy fist had taken a squeeze on his heart. He placed a hand on her head and shut his eye slowly. _I'm the one who is sorry Kana for ever thinking we could be together as one. There is only one thing that can release you of this sadness my love, and I am the person who will see to your future happiness._

**-End-**

Author's Notes: This was somewhat depressing to write yet I'm glad that I did. There will be one more chapter after this one. I bet you all can guess what that will be about? Yes him erasing her memories. There will be no song in the next chapter by the way. Besides that I hope that all who read enjoyed this even though it was emotionally depressing. –Farewell for now XBlackfireX


End file.
